When a golf club of a golf player does not properly hit a golf ball supported by a golf tee, the golf ball is typically deviated from a proper trajectory. Indeed, it may take several years for one practising the sport of golf to develop the required technique or expertise to properly hit the ball to give a desired trajectory. The required time investment dedicated to practising a swing and the resulting frustration of not hitting a ball properly are main causes for which many people quickly quit playing golf.
It is now known in the art that the swing path of a golfer and the angle at which the golf club hits a golf ball are considered majors parameters impacting the trajectory of the golf ball being hit. Thus, some researches shown that 80% of the unintentional veering of the golf ball is related to the face of a driver club hitting the ball at an angle other than 90 degrees. Furthermore, the said researches also revealed that only about 20% of unintentional veering is due to a misaligned swing path of a golf club. The combination of these two factors tends to induce a side spin about a vertical axis of the ball. Such side spin generally results in a curved flight path and a reduction of a ball's roll distance.
Generally, the tee golf includes a body having a pointed tip and a concave head.
Hence, there is a need for an improved golf tee which mitigates the shortcomings of prior art golf tees.